


Ghosts

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Asahi shows up for like a chapter, Breaking and Entering, Depression, Drinking, F/M, Inspired by Night In the Woods, M/M, Vandalism, but with some Life Is Strange elements, for background - Freeform, tags will be added as the story progresses, then he's gone forever again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story reuses the old chapters from "Weird Autumn" however just slightly/heavily edited to be a completely different AU. Its still inspired by Night in The Woods however I took out some elements from NITW and added some in from Life is Strange (there won't be any death however I can assure you that).I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

The bus drove down the lone highway, most of it’s passengers either asleep or playing on their phones. Some of them were softly complaining about how long the trip was taking to their destination. The scene outside the bus windows however was less than pretty. Japan’s countrysides used to be beautiful, but over the years pollution has gotten worse and trash littered the roadside. A soft rain was pouring outside too, which was too be expected. They were going to a town near the ocean and most of the time it usually rained. It was something Nishinoya Yuu could never forget. 

 

He was a second year student in Tokyo University. Though he wasn’t sure how he gotten to college in the first place, he was less than the perfect student. His best friend or former best friend Yachi Hitoka was the perfect student, good grades, better volleyball player. Nishinoya was just a walking time bomb. He was easily annoyed and very sarcastic. One could wonder how Hinata and Kenma could have put up with him for so long. 

 

But in their final year of high school, Nishinoya was sent to anger management training after beating up the baseball captain so badly he was hospitalized for a week or so.  That was when the band fell apart and Nishinoya stopped talking to everyone. Or maybe it was the other way around? No one can say for sure. He was given a series of journals because his shrink, Dr. Yamamoto thought journals were the universal cure. 

 

And well, everyone thought he was a crackpot. But he was the only thing within 3 miles of Miyagi. Nishinoya was forced to quit volleyball too and the club had no libero so it fell apart again. All that effort reforming it wasted. And Nishinoya went to college after that. How he didn’t know. He figured his shrink possibly bribed his headmaster. 

 

Well former headmaster. But that’s something for a later day. The bus pulled up to the Miyagi bus station and Nishinoya was the only one who got off. He shrugged and walked into the lounge, not seeing a single soul in sight. After all it is after 10:00 at night and raining but not even Nishinoya's parents were there to pick him up. 

 

_ They get the day mixed up or something? _ Nishinoya thought and walked over to the door, opening it then stepped out. His parents were always nice and sweet, which was a shocker to how their son turned out. But Nishinoya didn't turn out that way till he was 13, and he got into a large fight with his old friends in middle school. 

 

Rain pelted Nishinoya's face, getting his clothes drenched as he stood outside trying to find his Mom's car. Yep, they definitely forgot about it. Nishinoya growled softly in irritation under his breath. “I'll have to cut through the forest I guess…” he growled he walked down the pathway into the woods. 

 

He never understand what prompted the city council, to build the bus stop near the old saw mill. Yes it was near the forest he knew that but, it was long since forgotten and now looks like a creepy old house maybe shack was more fitting, in the middle of the forest. They say it is of historical value, but it was an eye sore. 

 

_ Then why build it in the woods?  _ Nishinoya sighed and stopped walking, looking at the mill _. _ Nishinoya snorted to himself and walked away from it, leaves crunching under his black Converse shoes. He knew his way around town. As much trouble he and Hinata got into in High school, he had to memorize escape routes. 

 

Nishinoya yawned softly and looked at his watch.  _ 11:30 pm  _ was the time outlined in the soft blue numbers. He finally made it to town and started walking from there his clothes sticking to his body. He hated that his parents lived near outskirts. Mostly because of the fact Yachi’s old house wasn't too far from his usual bike route and he wasn't too sure if Yachi still lived there. 

 

He spent his last year of high school avoiding Yachi, mostly because of their tense relationship. He hated conflict and hoped to god Yachi wasn't even awake at this time or even there at all. He just wanted to go home and sleep in his bed, pretend that Yachi never lived near him. It was a terrible thought he knew it, but he and Yachi had so much bad blood there was no coming from it. 

 

But what could Nishinoya do to fix things? There was nothing really. He tried to fix things years ago but it didn’t really work in the way he wanted it too. It only got worse when Yachi found out Nishinoya stole from the abandoned mini mall on the edge of town and they got into a huge fight.

 

He finally arrived at his house, and he was glad too because he was soaked. Nishinoya opened the door and set his wet backpack down at the door with a  _ plop!  _ when his father poked his head into the room. “Yuu? I thought you were coming home tomorrow.” 

 

“... Tonight Dad. It was tonight.” Nishinoya sighed. Yup that definitely confirmed they didn't hear him on the phone. He slid off his shoes and socks, walking up the steps and down the hallway into his untouched bedroom. Nishinoya smiled and grabbed a dry shirt from the closet, and black shorts from his drawer, changing in the bathroom. 

 

He glanced out the window and down the block at Yachi's apartment. Lights were all off, maybe she wasn't there or she was asleep. Noya stretched and curled up under his blankets, drifting off to sleep with no problems. Just like he wanted. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spent several hours editing both Chapter 1 and 2, if anything from the original AsaNoya element is leaking through lemme know please none of this is proofread.

Noya woke up to the sound of his buzzing on the night stand by his bed. He was confused who was even calling or texting him, no one had his phone number but his parents or new college friends, Kuroo and Yaku. He grabbed the black smartphone and unlocked it, seeing a notification from Kuroo. 

 

**Cat Dad:** _ How's is it in Miyagi? Parents find out yet?  _

 

**Rolling thunder:** _ No. Would have been nice if I didn't walk in the rain  _

 

**Cat Dad:** _ Shit bro. Nothing from /her?/  _

 

**Rolling thunder:** _ No. Maybe Yachi moved out of town?  _

 

**Cat Dad:** _ It's possible. Doubt she's in Tokyo, i never saw her around.  _

 

**Rolling thunder:** _ Hm, alright. I better get my ass out of bed. I want to explore town today.  _

 

**Cat Dad:** _ Alright, Yaku and I will message you on Skype later.  _

 

**Rolling thunder:** _ K. See you later.  _

 

Noya put his phone down and rolled out of bed, walking over to his dresser and sliding open one of the drawers. He grabbed a pair of blue jeans that were rather tattered looking and opened another one, grabbing a red t-shirt, walking into the bathroom to change. 

 

“I hope my spare converses are in the closet..” Noya muttered throwing on his shirt and grabbing the body spray can off the counter, giving it a good shake and spraying some before walking back into his room. 

 

He opened his closet door and grabbed the extra white converses off the floor, and a pair of white socks, slipping them on and walked down the steps after grabbing his now dry purple hoodie from the hallway closet. 

 

“Yuu? Is that you sweetheart?” 

 

Noya stopped halfway to the door. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He just wanted to go walk around town. “Yes Mom.” He answered and he heard shuffling around in the kitchen. 

 

“Come sit down and talk. It's been a while.” His mother replied and Nishinoya walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table. His mother was reading a book at the table and looked up when her son plopped down. 

 

“How are things honey?” She asked and Noya looked at her with a confused expression. 

 

“What do you mean mom? Everything's fine.” His mother sighed. She knew her son all too well to know everything was not okay with him. 

 

“I mean how's school going? Why are you home all of a sudden?” 

 

Noya bit his lip. “Can we talk about it later? I'm going out.” He muttered and walked over to the door. 

 

“Nishinoya-” 

 

“Bye Mom!!” He called and closed the door, walking down the street towards town. 

 

\-------

 

Noya wandered around his hometown in complete awe for a while. Things have certainly changed while he was away, buildings he once remembered where either knocked down or replaced with something new, shops were either abandoned or run down. Some were just closed and some..closed forever. However one thing caught Noya’s eye was the old store Noya and his old band mates used to practice in, torn down and now replaced with an actual music store. Nishinoya’s heart ached at this, those memories long gone and torn down only to be built on top of with something new. 

 

He felt someone staring at him and Noya shifted his gaze from the music store to the building next to it, seeing a familiar ginger looking at him with wide eyes. Noya smiled and waved at him, the broom he was holding clattering to the ground as the boy ran over to Noya and embraced him in a hug. “Nishinoya oh my god its really you!!” he cried and Noya nodded. 

 

“Hey Shouyou, long time huh?” Noya smiled and hugged his friend. Hinata Shouyou didn’t change much, from Noya could tell. He was working a minimum wage job from what Noya gathered when Hinata greeted him, he was still around the 5’4 range in height and Hinata was still hyper as ever. Noya looked at his friend something felt wrong in the pit of his stomach. 

 

It was an odd feeling. Almost like a feeling of he shouldn’t be back here. He shouldn’t have come home. He didn’t belong here anymore. It made him sick to his stomach. These were people he cared about so why did he have this immense feeling no one wanted him around? Noya snapped out of his thoughts when Hinata started dragging him back to the store and Noya was a bit confused. 

 

“Don’t you work today?” Noya asked and Hinata huffed, pushing the door open. Noya stood inside the store as Hinata disappeared in the back for a moment, looking around at all the things they were selling. Looking at the drinks Noya wished he brought some money with him, because he was feeling a bit thirsty and some soda would have been nice at that moment. 

 

Hinata popped back into the front, grabbing two bottles of Cherry Cola and threw the money in the register before walking outside. Noya was in shock for a moment before following him. “Shouyou did you just-” 

 

Hinata looked at Noya with a smirk, holding one of the colas out to him. Noya didn’t like that smirk and was honestly waiting for an answer on why Hinata just, did that right in front of a security camera of all things on the clock. “What? College boy don’t wanna live a little?” 

 

“No I don’t wanna be the one getting you fired.” Noya snapped and harshly grabbed the bottle, ripping off the cap and taking a drink. He probably looked like an alcoholic drinking a beer for the first time in weeks but he was dying of thirst and wasn’t gonna gingerly screw that cap off and drink it like someone who’s done this all their life. 

 

Noya was lost in thought when he didn’t even notice that he bumped into someone on the sidewalk. He was about to snap at them when he noticed it was his old volleyball coach from back in high school. Noya jumped back a little at the piercing gaze. Ukai still scared Noya even though he was 20 years old and out of high school. His former coach just had an intimidating aura to him that scared people, even those that no longer went to Karasuno High School. 

 

“What are you doing back in town, Nishinoya?” Ukai grumbled and Noya swallowed a lump in his throat. How was he supposed to answer that? Hinata who was standing right next to him didn’t even know why. He hadn’t even told his parents why he was back home from college so suddenly. 

 

Noya regained his composure and looked Ukai in the eyes before answering, “I’m on holiday. Well vacation so I can spend the holidays back home.” he smiled to, and Noya only hoped Ukai would by his lie. Hinata seemed too and Ukai nodded in understanding. 

 

“Whatever, just get out of here.” Ukai snapped and Noya nodded grabbing Hinata’s wrist before dragging him away from their old volleyball coach. Noya felt terrible about lying, especially with Hinata right next him. He knew he’d have to come clean about this to his friends and family at some point. He couldn’t hide everything forever. 

 

However Noya was confused on where they heading. They've been walking for several minutes now and Noya didn't know the destination. He saw they were heading towards the outskirts of town however, near the tracks and old mini mall. Nishinoya swallowed down bile remembering that old mini mall, not sure why Hinata was going there. 

 

“We're meeting up with Kenma and Yac-” before Hinata could get her name out Noya darted in the other direction as if he didn't want to see her. However Hinata was just as fast as him and caught Noya before he ran any further. 

 

“She already knows dude. Let's go.” Hinata hissed and dragged Noya back down the road, Noya cursing under his breath as he was dragged. He spent the last few years avoiding Yachi because of everything he's done. Nishinoya knew damn well he wasn't ready to see her yet. 

 

Noya whined as Hinata pushed open the doors to the mall building. He felt like his death was coming and Yachi was gonna leap out the door with a knife and kill him. Noya could see the image of his bloody corpse lying on the ground while Hinata and Yachi tear him apart piece by piece. He retched at the thought and Hinata raises an eyebrow in concern. 

 

“Are you okay Noya?” he asked and Noya nodded weakly. He suddenly felt sick and needed to sit down, but shook it off walking inside the building. He heard Hinata call after him but Noya didn’t hear him as he walked away. He heard two voices in the back of the shop he entered and took a breath. 

 

“Kenma? Yachi?” He called out and the two voices stopped talking. Noya felt his breathing stop in his throat, not sure what to expect. He was shaking slightly and all the confidence from earlier had suddenly disappeared. It was replaced with fear, anxiety and panic instead. Noya was almost certain he was gonna get his ass ripped apart. If not physically then verbally. 

 

Yachi poked her head out of the back room first and looked at Noya for a moment. He was tense, and on edge. He was looking everywhere but Yachi and one could probably see how tense he was just by how stiff he was standing. Noya glanced at Yachi after he heard Kenma and Hinata shuffle into the room, the smile on her face making him feel uneasy. 

 

“It was unexpected but the gang’s all here.” she said and Noya certainly didn’t like the way she said that. 

 


End file.
